


En Jötunheim

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Loki (Marvel), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Top Thor, Vaginal Sex, short-fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Thor se enamora de la madre de su posible prometida. La idea no suena nada bien en ningún sentido.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sean bienvenidos a esta historia corta <3

Cuando Thor viajó a Jötunheim tan solo acababa de cumplir su segundo centenario de edad. Era un príncipe joven e inmaduro, pero su padre pensaba que era buena idea que comenzara a envolverse en el mundo de la diplomacia, después de todo un día sería el gobernante de su propio mundo.

Thor nunca había mostrado mucho interés en lo relacionado con sus deberes como príncipe, pero tenía que acatar las órdenes de Odín, el rey de Asgard.

Cuando su padre le anunció que lo acompañaría se negó, no quería visitar un lugar frío y lúgubre lleno de criaturas gigantes deformes y monstruosas. Sin embargo, no tuvo opción, por más que rogó y se enfadó, su madre, la reina Frigga le pidió que fuera comprensivo y obediente, por lo cual no pudo quejarse más, no le gustaba contradecirla, la amaba demasiado, Así que… aquí estaba. Un adolescente Thor de pie junto a su padre esperando a que las puertas del gran palacio de hielo se abrieran. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que se abrieran de par en par, permitiéndoles al fin la entrada.

Anteriormente hicieron uso de Bifröst para transportarse hasta Jötunheim, después, en compañía de sus guardias y una comisión enviada por el rey de los gigantes, viajaron hasta el gran palacio real. Thor se la había pasado refunfuñando y maldiciendo en voz baja durante el camino. Odín lo había reprendido una vez llegaron hasta su destino.

Al entrar al palacio, Thor miró hacia el frente, captando al fondo del gran salón principal la imagen del gran soberano Farbauti, quien estaba acompañado de su conyugue la reina Laufey. Ambos sentados imponentes sobre su trono.

Odín y Thor hicieron un saludo cortés el cual les fue devuelto por los soberanos.

Una vez intercambiados los saludos, fueron invitados a sentarse en los tronos designados para los reyes visitantes de los nueve reinos, este era un protocolo que Jötunheim practicaba desde tiempos inmemoriales.

De ese modo, comenzaron una ligera conversación entre los reyes y Odín, Thor comenzaba a aburrirse, y eso que apenas estaba comenzando su visita. Empezaba a dormitar cuando unas puertas laterales fueron abiertas abruptamente y por ellas ingresó una bonita mujer de extenso cabello negro, su piel inmaculada, blanca y etérea, brilló brevemente al ser iluminada con la poca luz que provenía del gran salón, su gran melena negra se balanceó con armonía y su sonrisa ligera le dio un aire de inmaculada personalidad. Era bella, pero no lo suficiente como para captar la atención de Thor, quien simplemente le echó un breve vistazo y suspiró cansado esperando que dicha reunión no se alargara más, deseaba ir a sus habitaciones y dormir hasta que dicho viaje concluyera. Sin embargo, detrás de esta joven apareció un hombre de parecido, pero tan distinguido aspecto; joven de igual manera, cabellera negra y larga, levemente ondulada, portaba una seda blanca la cual cubría sutilmente sus partes íntimas y el resto de su cuerpo estaba decorado con abundantes joyas, su piel azul y sus ojos rojos como dos zafiros impactaron tan fuerte en el príncipe de Asgard que sintió su corazón detenerse por breves segundos. Tal vez se debía a que esos bellos ojos que brillaron instantáneamente lo miraron con breve interés o esa sonrisa burlona que dejó ver por un solo instante.

No importa cuál de las dos razones hayan sido, Thor solo podía asegurar que se sintió hipnotizado.

— Padre, Madre —el hombre hizo una reverencia—. Rey Odín, bienvenido sea a nuestro reino —dijo con solemne respeto—. Príncipe Thor, también sea bienvenido.

Thor parpadeó repetidas veces antes de corresponder el saludo.

— Odín, ya conoces a Loki, nuestro hijo y Hela, nuestra nieta —el rey de Asgard asintió—. Príncipe Thor, le presento formalmente al príncipe Loki y la princesa Hela.

Thor saludó de la manera más diplomática que su trance le permitió. Ese bello hombre, el príncipe Loki, había captado su total atención y en un pensamiento extemporáneo agradeció a las Nornas por haberlo enviado a ese reino.

— Pensé que todos los de este reino eran gigantes —comentó a su padre una vez terminó la reunión y los dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Odín empezó a reír.

— El príncipe Loki es una rara excepción, nadie sabe por qué razón es más pequeño que su raza y por ende, la princesa Hela nació pequeña, aunque más parecida a su padre.

— ¿Padre? Pensé que el príncipe Loki era el padre.

El soberano nuevamente rio.

— Es la madre —al ver la expresión desconcertada de su hijo agregó—: El príncipe Loki dio a luz a Hela.

Entonces Thor se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas que él no entendía y por supuesto, era su deber averiguar. Además de sentir una gran decepción, tal vez injustificada, al saber que Loki tenía pareja.

❀.•° ✿.•° ❀.•° ✿

Al día siguiente desayunaron escuchando temas de política y economía, todo relacionado con los nueve reinos. Farbauti y Odín no podían dejar ni por un momento el papel de soberanos y sumergirse únicamente en su papel de padres de familia.

Loki escuchaba todo con atención, miraba de uno a otro mientras intercambiaban información o simplemente un comentario respecto a algún conflicto. Thor, por su parte, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué no estaba presente la pareja de Loki, cuestionándose cómo sería, si sería atractivo o un tipo abominable, pero con gran poder. Quería preguntar en voz alta por su paradero, pero sabía que sería totalmente inapropiado.

— Thor, la reina Laufey te ha preguntado algo —dijo su padre en un tono gélido, aunque Thor sabía que en el fondo estaba bastante irritado por su comportamiento.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —es lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Hela comenzó a reír. Y tanto Loki como Laufey le enviaron una mirada desaprobatoria.

— Preguntaba qué piensas de la princesa Hela —repitió Laufey, entonces el entendimiento llegó a él, esta visita no era para que Thor aprendiera a desenvolverse como soberano de un reino, era para concretar un matrimonio, matrimonio que definitivamente no deseaba, no necesitaba analizarlo demasiado.

— Me parece que es bastante hermosa —Hela dejó escapar un bufido. Loki volvió a amenazarla con la mirada, ella puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otra parte, sinceramente Thor estaba satisfecho de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad.

— Continúa Thor y disculpa los malos modales que muestra la princesa —dijo Farbauti.

Pero Thor no tenía nada más qué agregar. No conocía a Hela, ni siquiera tenía la intención de conocerla y sin embargo no quería quedar como un imbécil frente a los soberanos de Jötunheim, mucho menos frente a Loki.

— Parece agradable —su padre hizo una mueca imperceptible para el resto de los presentes, pero para él fue más que solo una mueca, su padre esperaba que dijera algo referente a estar complacido con la propuesta indirecta para aceptarla como su futura esposa.

— Muy bien, supongo que necesitan conocerse un poco —dijo Farbauti dirigiéndose a Odín—. Los tiempos han cambiado, mi querido Odín. Ahora lo jóvenes son menos tradicionales. Ahora esperan matrimonios basados en el amor y viajar a Midgard antes de tener que asumir su adultez, todas esas cosas que en algún tiempo ni siquiera habríamos pensado.

Eso pareció tranquilizar al padre de todo, quien asintió conforme. Así, todos terminaron su desayuno hablando de otros temas.

❀.•° ✿.•° ❀.•° ✿

— Entonces... Soy hermosa y parezco agradable —dijo Hela en tono de burla.

Thor puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

— Cierra la boca. Tú tampoco te veías muy a gusto con el tema de conversación.

Hela soltó una sonora carcajada.

— De hecho, a pesar de parecer torpe tienes razón, no es que me desagrades, pero ya tengo a una persona en mente. Obviamente mis abuelos no lo aprobarán, pues no dejarán pasar la oportunidad de lograr una alianza con Asgard. Así que... Tendremos que aceptarlo.

Thor hizo una mueca. Tampoco su padre estaría de acuerdo en cancelar cualquier indicio de una posible alianza con el reino de hielo, de hecho, para eso había sido llevado, sin embargo, aunque lo intentara su atención no estaba para nada dirigida a la joven frente a él. Tendría que hacer tiempo antes de que Odín decidiera presionar para aceptar el compromiso. Tenía que pensar en algo que convenciera a su padre de que esa decisión no era una muy buena idea. Pero como Thor no era muy bueno para los planes que requerían sabotear planes de los padres, decidió escribir una carta a su madre. Ella sabría qué hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Frigga respondió casi de inmediato. Tal como Thor pensaba, ella no estaba al tanto sobre la intención de formar una alianza con el reino de Jötunheim por medio de un matrimonio concretado con la nieta de los soberanos de dicho reino y se manifestó sorprendida.

_...En todo caso, trata de ver el lado positivo de la situación, por lo que has revelado, la princesa es hermosa y tiene un agradable sentido del humor. Considera darle una oportunidad al deseo de tu padre..._

Muy bien, eso no ayudó en ningún sentido. Thor gimió frustrado y arrugó en un puño el papel.

— ¿Alguna mala noticia? —Thor quiso jadear de asombrada satisfacción al ver al imponente y a la vez delicado jötunn de pie frente a él.

— Yo... Eh... No, no, ninguna mala noticia —respondió atropelladamente, Loki comenzó a reír, el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de estarse burlando de su falta de elocuencia, reía de una manera bastante linda.

— Me alegra saber eso, sería una pena que tuvieran que irse antes de que finalice el periodo de negociaciones entre Jötunheim y Asgard.

Mientras decía esas palabras, Loki caminó hacia Thor lentamente, la piel que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo ondeaba con parsimonia natural, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un manera peculiar, transmitiendo algo que Thor no podía explicar, sus cuernos decorados cuidadosamente con joyas doradas, destellaban mientras avanzaba.

Thor sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y tragó esperando que la sensación se evaporara.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? —cuestionó al final ladeando la cabeza, su extensa cabellera negra cayó sobre su hombro.

— Por supuesto, príncipe Loki —se apresuró a responder.

Loki sonrió.

— Llámame Loki, simplemente Loki y yo te llamaré Thor, después de todo en un tiempo emparentaremos.

El rubio no pudo evitar hacer una mueca inconforme por la aseveración.

— ¿Tanto te desagrada mi hija? —cuestionó Loki observándolo con recelo, Thor sabía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que iba a responder.

— No, por supuesto que no me desagrada, es solo que no estoy preparado para un compromiso. Mi padre dijo que lo acompañara a este reino con la intención de conocer sobre las negociaciones y aprender a desenvolverme ante otros soberanos. Jamás me informó su verdadera intención.

Loki hizo una ligera mueca antes de agregar:

— Un compromiso, también es una negociación —sus ojos rojos se oscurecieron levemente, y Thor se quedó hipnotizado por breves segundos. Loki era hermoso, todo en él era perfecto. A pesar de su gran parecido con el resto de la población, sus características ciertamente resaltaban de una manera peculiar. Algunos dirían que se trataba de su tamaño, el cual era inmensamente diferente al del resto, pero no, había algo más, algo mucho más profundo que convertía a Loki en un jötunn increíblemente especial y que atraía a Thor de una manera hechizante. Ni siquiera las mujeres más hermosas de Asgard habían logrado captar su atención de tal manera—. ¿No lo crees?

Thor parpadeó repetidas veces.

— Si, es hermoso —el pelinegro ladeó la cabeza nuevamente y lo observó con curiosidad. Thor parpadeó y negó apresuradamente—. Lo lamento, quiero decir que si, también es una negociación, pero no te parece que sería excepcional poder concretar un matrimonio con alguien a quien se ame de verdad —Loki sonrió—. O en tu caso... —dudó breves segundos— ¿Amas a tu pareja? —hizo uso de una gran cantidad de valentía para preguntar.

Loki pareció sorprendido. Thor se preguntó si quizá lo habría ofendido con esa pregunta tan directa, afortunadamente unos segundos después el jötunn mismo desvaneció esa duda.

— No tengo ninguna pareja —respondió sonriendo. Parecía que tal respuesta carecía de algún tipo de sentimentalismo.

— Entonces Hela...

— Hela fue concebida en un tiempo en el que yo era bastante inmaduro y poco cuidadoso. Un momento bajé la guardia y al siguiente ya tenía a Hela entre mis brazos —después su vista se hizo distante, se veía que estaba recordando el pasado, Thor dejó que lo hiciera—. Angrboða era una guardiana de este palacio, sus ancestros eran de origen ljósálfar por eso Hela ha nacido con la piel diferente a la de un jötunn. Aunque mis padres piensan que posiblemente nuestra línea real tiene ancestros de otro reino, nada que podamos asegurar. En todo caso, nunca me vinculé con ella, mis padres no lo autorizaron.

Loki no parecía triste por eso y Thor sintió curiosidad al respecto, pero su interés se desvió con mayor fuerza a un dato que había dado vueltas en su cabeza desde que llegó al reino. La duda quería manifestarse con tal premura que no dudó en exteriorizarla.

— Mi padre mencionó que eres la madre de Hela, pero has mencionado a una guardiana.

Loki comenzó a reír.

— Con el tiempo comenzarás a darte cuenta de que mucho en este mundo es bastante diferente a lo que se considera una normalidad en mundos como Asgard, Alfheim o el mismo Midgard.

Cautivado por el interés que sentía por Loki y lo confuso que parecía su mundo abrió la boca nuevamente, esta vez con una idea bastante inusual.

— Lo que has dicho suena tan confuso para mí —confesó—. Realmente me gustaría conocer más de tu mundo —Loki pareció complacido por el genuino interés―. ¿Me enseñarías sobre tu gente y esos detalles que diferencían tu mundo del mío?

Loki abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato. Realmente estaba sorprendido, no había esperado que el príncipe de Asgard, a quien todos señalaban como un bárbaro al cual solo le interesaba lo que tuviera que ver con la fuerza y los placeres físicos se mostrara interesado en aprender sobre su pueblo y sus costumbres.

— Por supuesto. Es decir, si, lo haré —había mostrado mucha más emoción de la que debería, pero al ver la sonrisa radiante de Thor se sintió complacido.

— Gracias —los ojos azules del rubio destellaban alegría—. ¿Cuándo podemos comenzar?

Loki era un amante nato del aprendizaje y la sabiduría, por lo que respondió que inmediatamente.

Thor sonrió mucho más y extendió el brazo hacia el jötunn para que lo guiara a dónde sea que quisiera comenzar las lecciones.

❀.•° ✿.•° ❀.•° ✿

Una semana después, Thor había aprendido varios detalles sobre el mundo de los gigantes de hielo. Entre las más relevantes destacaba que en su población los géneros de los _jötnar_ se subdividían en sub géneros. Y se les denominaba Alfas, betas y omegas. Cada tipo de subgénero contaba con características distintas, las cuales en la cotidianeidad les ayudaban a convivir e involucrarse entre ellos de un modo singular.

Los alfas se caracterizaban por ser los fuertes de la población, usualmente se dedicaban a realizar trabajos pesados como la caza, la herrería y otros tantos se hacían guerreros.

Por su parte, estaban los betas. Sus características eran más parecidas a las de un midgardiano. Ellos se dedicaban a actividades mucho menos pesadas. Muchos de ellos eran sirvientes en el palacio, otros tantos comerciantes y artesanos.

Y por último estaban los omegas. En el mundo de los jötnar, los omegas eran los seres más valorados por su alto nivel de fertilidad. Usualmente se dedicaban a actividades como la crianza de los niños y otros de ellos se enfocaban en la enseñanza, también existían los omegas excepcionales, los cuales se dedicaban al desarrollo de la hechicería.

Otro punto importante que aprendió fue el tema relacionado a la fecundación. Todos los alfas podían embarazar a los omegas, un alfa masculino podía embarazar a un alfa y un beta femenino. Un beta masculino únicamente podía embarazar a un beta femenino. Era escasamente raros los casos en los que fecundaran a un omega.

Loki era un omega hechicero. Angrboða era una alfa. Por eso es que Loki era la madre de Hela y Angrboða el padre. Cuando lo pensaba todavía le parecía tan confuso, pero a la vez tan intrigante y hubo una idea que comenzó a brotar en su mente desde que supo que Loki podía quedar en cinta, la cual no terminaba de consolidarse, pero que le generaba una excitante emoción, sólo tenía que averiguar un dato más.

— ¿Qué pasaría si un omega masculino se emparejara con un asgardiano? —preguntó en una de sus lecciones. Ya llevaba una semana pasando por la biblioteca, el lugar que Loki designó para sus enseñanzas, en esa semana la confianza había incrementado, por lo que Thor era libre de expresar sus inquietudes sin sentir que se estaba sobrepasando.

Loki lo observó pensativo, sus ojos se entrecerraron brevemente, hasta que soltó un suspiro profundo.

— No lo sé —respondió en una exhalación—. Las parejas mixtas que se han registrado siempre han sido del tipo masculino-femenino. Jamás se ha insinuado la posibilidad de otro tipo de emparejamiento.

Luego volvió a quedarse en silencio, pero seguía pensativo.

— Tal vez se deba a que los otros reinos no funcionan igual que Jöntuheim. Tal vez si alguien estuviera dispuesto... —Loki dejó la idea sin concluir.

Pero Thor la completó en su cabeza y con ello concluyó que sí, la idea que había rondado en su cabeza los últimos días podía llevarse a cabo. Ahora solo tenía que lograr que su padre y los soberanos de Jötunheim estuvieran de acuerdo con él.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki se quedó pensando en la pregunta del príncipe Thor. ¿Sería posible que un omega masculino jötunn concibiera con un asgardiano? También se quedó pensando en lo que la pregunta implicaba, ¿Por qué querría saber algo como eso?

— ¿En qué piensas? —Hela entró a sus habitaciones, iba montada sobre Fenrir, su perro mascota.

Loki resopló.

— Ya te he dicho que no quiero ver a Ferir dentro de las habitaciones cuando está sucio.

— Solo es un poco de lodo —inquirió ella quitándole importancia—. Entonces... ¿Me dirás por qué estás tan pensativo?

— ¿Y tú me dirás por qué estás evitando al príncipe Thor?

Hela hizo un puchero, se bajó de Fenrir y corrió a sentarse a su lado. El perro se recostó y comenzó a lamer sus patas delanteras.

— No lo estoy evitando —reveló—. Pero tenemos un acuerdo —ante la mirada interrogante de Loki continuó—, no forzaremos la convivencia hasta que sea inevitable.

— Sabes que eso no funcionará, tu abuelo está muy resuelto a lograr que tú y Thor se comprometan —Loki no estaba muy convencido de la decisión que tomó su padre al respecto, pero lo habían educado para pensar siempre en el bien de su pueblo, y parecía que dicha alianza favorecería a Jötunheim, así que era su deber estar de acuerdo.

— Aún puedo convencerlos para que me permitan estar con Sigyn —Loki entrecerró los ojos. Esta revelación implicaba algo más que solo el saber que su hija estaba enamorada de la æsir, ¿sería posible que Thor supiera del interés de Hela por Sigyn y por eso había realizado tal pregunta y que tal vez no se debía a lo que él había estado sospechando en los últimos días?

— ¿Desde cuándo estás interesada en la diosa Sigyn? —cuestionó intentando sacarle información, su hija era astuta, igual que él, sabía que si hacía preguntas menos sutiles ella sabría que tenía una intención mucho más profunda.

— Desde que la vi paseándose por los jardines del palacio dorado —Loki negó desaprobando tal revelación.

— Ya te hemos dicho que no debes usar tu magia para visitar otros reinos tan ligeramente, sabes que si te descubren podríamos tener problemas.

Hela había sido bendecida como la reina del Helheim, era la encargada en el inframundo de los muertos sin honor, por ello, había desarrollado la habilidad de viajar como una sombra entre los nueve reinos. Así que era usual que hiciera uso de dicha habilidad para escabullirse en los lugares que eran de su interés.

— Nadie me descubrirá, lo he hecho cientos de veces —dijo con desdén—. Y volviendo al punto, no conviviré con Thor solo porque así lo quiere el abuelo.

Loki negó fingiendo estar en desacuerdo, la realidad era que en el fondo sentía alivio.

❀.•° ✿.•° ❀.•° ✿

Los múltiples guerreros del reino entrenaban en un campo de hielo denso, Thor los observaba desde la lejanía mientras pensaba que sería bueno tomar un poco de entrenamiento. Desde hace dos semanas y media que había salido de Asgard, no había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar sus músculos y ya se sentía un poco oxidado.

— Te he estado buscando —Odín habló a sus espaldas, rápidamente dio la vuelta.

— Lo siento, padre, estaba viendo el entrenamiento de los guerreros.

Odín asintió.

— Te he notado un tanto inquieto y me gustaría saber qué está pasando —la frase no estaba abierta a la decisión del rubio, claramente su padre estaba exigiendo que explicara por qué el repentino cambio de comportamiento, justo lo que Thor había estado esperando.

— Deseo saber por qué el interés en crear una alianza con Jötunheim.

El padre de todo pareció levemente sorprendido, no esperaba que Thor cuestionara una de sus decisiones. Aunque pensándolo bien, era de esperarse, pues Thor ya no era un niño, había crecido, se había convertido en un adolescente y poco a poco se estaba formando un hombre.

— La alianza entre Jötunheim y Asgard implicaría un acuerdo de paz general entre los nueve reinos. Sabes que desde hace milenios ha existido una rivalidad tácita entre los dos reinos, lo cual ha generado incertidumbre en los otros reinos. Si concretamos una alianza uniendo a dos herederos de nuestros reinos generará calma y seguridad en los demás.

Thor comprendió perfectamente bien lo que quería decir su padre. Asintió y después tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se sentía nervioso, no sabía si iba logrando convencerlo.

— Comprendo la situación, por lo que me gustaría hablarte al respecto.

Odín asintió instándolo a continuar.

— Es obvio para ti que no estoy interesado en ningún sentido en la princesa Hela —Odín iba a intervenir, pero el rubio le suplicó con la mirada que no lo hiciera—, sin embargo, también estoy consciente de que tengo un deber que cumplir con mi pueblo, como su futuro gobernante tengo que velar por el bien de Asgard —el rey de Asgard asintió de acuerdo—. Dime padre, ¿podrías aprobar que no acepte a Hela como mi prometida, pero al mismo tiempo logre concretar la alianza con el reino de Jötumheim?

— ¿Y cómo podrías lograr eso sin rechazar a Hela? —cuestionó el mayor en tono severo.

Thor sonrió.

— Comprometiéndome con otro heredero de Jötunheim —respondió con seguridad.

Odín comprendió perfectamente a quién se refería.

❀.•° ✿.•° ❀.•° ✿

Thor entró al gran salón del palacio y se arrodilló frente a los soberanos del gran reino de los gigantes.

— Pido una audiencia, su alteza Farbauti —el rey miró consternado a su esposa antes de mirar al rubio y asentir en acuerdo.

— Por supuesto, príncipe Thor —respondió el gigante.

Thor se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

— Sé lo importante que es para nuestros reinos la alianza que se formaría con la unión de un heredero de Argard con un heredero de Jötunheim. También es de mi consciente conocimiento que como único heredero del reino es mi deber tomar parte de dicha alianza. No obstante, su reino cuenta con un mayor número de herederos por lo que es imprescindible que sus descendientes que no tomarán la corona logren un matrimonio concretado que les convenga. Hela es la reina, por derecho, de Helheim, aun con nuestra alianza ella continuaría gobernando su reino, no así el caso de su hijo menor. Por eso, quiero pedirles su autorización de elegir a Loki en lugar de Hela para formar la alianza con Asgard. Sé que es una petición un tanto inusual, pero es una petición que hago no solo como futuro rey de Asgard sino también como un hombre enamorado.

Ambos reyes parecían sorprendidos, pero guardaron la compostura.

— ¿Y qué dice su padre al respecto? —cuestionó el soberano una vez el rubio finalizó su discurso.

— Estará de acuerdo siempre que usted de su aprobación.

Farbauti miró a Laufey quien a su vez se mantenía pensativa. Pocos segundos después asintió en dirección al rey.

— Daremos nuestro consentimiento —respondió Farbauti, antes de que Thor pudiera agradecer agregó—: Con una condición —el príncipe de Asgard se tensó, esperaba que los reyes de Jötunheim no exigieran algo imposible.

«Aprenderás a detalle sobre el subgénero omega. Y cuando hayas logrado aprender más sobre Loki participarás en el ritual de cortejo nupcial, una tradición antigua de nuestro reino.

Thor se quedó estupefacto. ¿A qué se refería con cortejo nupcial?

— Entonces, sólo si Loki te acepta al final del ritual, podrás enlazarte con él.


	4. Chapter 4

El cortejo nupcial consistía en participar en una serie de eventos donde el pretendiente mostraría su valía al cortejado. Era una tradición que no se llevaba a cabo desde hace milenios. Por dicha razón Odín se mostró un poco ofendido cuando su hijo se lo hizo saber. No obstante, permitió que Thor se lanzara a este ritual poco conocido, pero que al investigar a profundidad se describía como un reto que requería de demostrar su inteligencia, fuerza, y principalmente, que realmente valoraba al cortejado.

A detalle; se trataba de un ritual donde Thor como pretendiente tenía que cumplir con cuatro objetivos. El primero y más importante era que durante el tiempo que durara el evento tendría que cortejar con regalos, adulaciones, cumplidos, entre otras cosas que sirvieran para conquistar al pretendido y demostrar que sus intenciones eran serias. El segundo objetivo consistía en una audiencia con el pretendido donde realizaría una serie de preguntas con el fin de determinar que tanto conocía el pretendiente al pretendido, así como preguntas sobre su cultura y proyectos a futuro, de tal manera que al finalizar el pretendido debía dar un veredicto "aceptar el cortejo" o "rechazarlo". En caso de que el pretendiente aprobara pasaría a cumplir el tercer objetivo el cual consistía en realizar un reto que implicaba demostrar su fuerza y destreza. Una vez superado, tendría que cumplir con el último reto, el que definiría si el matrimonio se llevaría a cabo, dicho reto era un deseo impuesto por el mismo cortejado, podía pedir lo que quisiera y el pretendiente tendría que aceptar.

Así fue como Thor y Odín vivieron a Asgard, no sin antes presentar formalmente su solicitud de cortejo a los reyes de Jötunheim.

❀.•° ✿.•° ❀.•° ✿

Mientras tanto, Thor estudiaba sobre los omegas jötunn. Se le hizo muy sorprendente saber que los omegas masculinos y femeninos poseían útero y ovarios, y reafirmó el alto nivel de fertilidad, aunque hubo algo que lo alertó; según la información que obtuvo, eran altamente fértiles siempre y cuando fueran fecundados por un alfa.

Otro dato importante que conoció fue el hecho de que pasaban por un ciclo de celos con duración de tres meses por tres o cuatro días, en dichos días sus niveles hormonales se disparaban y se veían firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se liberaba, necesitando del apareamiento y sus feromonas informaban de esto a los alfa, también es aquí donde su fertilidad se activaba.

Los omega masculinos poseían un pene y para las relaciones sexuales se hacía uso de su ano, por el cual segregan su propio lubricante, con la intención de aminorar el dolor cuando eran penetrados o se formaba el nudo del alfa en su interior, aunque también se trataba de una zona muy erógena, que reaccionaba al más mínimo estímulo.

Los omega también poseían el “llamado” una forma especial de provocar a su alfa, es completamente involuntario y el omega emitía un gemido débil que era expulsado por el omega en situaciones de miedo o peligro.

Thor comprendió que la vinculación iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pretendido, no sabía que los omegas fueran tan distintos a un asgardiano común. Si no lograba embarazar a Loki, todo se terminaría demasiado rápido.

❀.•° ✿.•° ❀.•° ✿

Loki no estaba sorprendido cuando le informaron que el príncipe Thor había solicitado un cambio de prometido. Durante los días anteriores se había dado cuenta que el rubio le otorgaba cierta atención que indudablemente nadie recibiría si no fuera participe de su devoción. Solo por un momento había dudado, creyendo que Thor pensaba desviar la atención al interés que sentía Hela por Sigyn y de esta manera romper el compromiso, sin embargo, al final resultó que su primera impresión era acertada. Loki se hubiera sentido alegre al saber que su sentido de la intuición seguía intacto, no obstante el saber que un hombre mucho más joven que él solicitaba su mano era una situación que lo superaba por mucho.

— Así que... El príncipe Torpe te desea —su hija se burló.

Loki llevaba una buena relación con ella y dadas sus personalidades no era de extrañar que tuvieran este tipo de momentos.

— No es ni en lo más mínimo gracioso —gruñó mostrándose ofendido.

Hela se echó a reír nuevamente y ante la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó su padre carraspeó y cambió su actitud a una más seria.

— De todos modos, ¿piensas aceptarlo? —cuestionó, esta vez sin bromear.

Loki pareció pensativo.

— Tendrá que demostrar que es digno —dijo restándole importancia.

— ¿Aunque es mucho más joven que tú? —exclamó sorprendida, Loki no respondió—. ¿Y qué pasa con los hijos? Seguramente Asgard querrá un heredero.

— Ante la petición formal de iniciar el ritual de cortejo se expide un acuerdo entre los dos reinos donde se establecen los términos del matrimonio en caso de que este se lleve a cabo al final del proceso —comenzó a explicar—. Los Asgardianos obviamente exigieron un heredero y como un omega jötunn jamás se ha vinculado con un æsir masculino, no sabremos qué puede resultar, por eso tus abuelos han impuesto una cláusula. Se apelará a ella en caso de que no haya compatibilidad en el vínculo y por tanto no se pueda engendrar dicho heredero.

— ¿Qué dice la cláusula? —cuestionó de inmediato Hela, no pudo contener su curiosidad.

— Si después de un año de matrimonio aún no existe un futuro heredero para el reino de Asgard el matrimonio será disuelto. De esta manera el príncipe tiene la posibilidad de buscar una pareja con la que si pueda concebir. Y yo, quedo libre de toda recriminación por no tener la capacidad de dar un heredero al pueblo asgardiano.

Hela puso una expresión de indignación.

— ¿Por qué te culparía por algo que obviamente no es tu culpa? —cuestionó enfadado.

Loki se encogió de hombros y sonrió con burla.

— Asgard es un reino bastante peculiar. Se creen muy civilizados, sin embargo, en realidad son unos bárbaros que no desean otra cosa más que la sangre que se derrama en la guerra. Discriminan a los de nuestro reino, nos señalan como salvajes y creen que somos inferiores. Entonces, si algo sale mal con toda esta situación, ¿a quién crees que culparán?

— ¿Por qué Odín autorizó la petición de su torpe hijo?

Loki sonrió.

— No quiere perder la oportunidad de crear una alianza con el segundo reino más fuerte de Yggdrasil. Piénsalo, ¿qué pasaría si de pronto otro de los reinos decidiera declararle la guerra a Asgard y pidieran nuestro apoyo? —no esperó una respuesta, sabía que su hija había comprendido bien—. Odín sabe que una alianza es la manera de proteger a su reino.

— ¿Y qué pasará si no engendras un bebé æsir?

— Hela querida, ni siquiera espero que el príncipe Thor pase la primera prueba, ya que de ser así tendrá que renunciar a un posible compromiso contigo. Pero en dado caso de que aprobara y después de un año se disolviera el matrimonio, tú serás su nueva esposa.

La expresión de pánico en la joven casi lo hizo soltar una sonora carcajada, solo se contuvo porque pudo expresar una sonrisa.

— Pero no te preocupes, cómo dije, es difícil que logre superar todas las pruebas. La última, sobre todo, será la más complicada.

— ¿Ya has pensado lo que le vas a pedir? —exclamó fascinada al ver el rostro de satisfacción de su padre.

Loki asintió feliz.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Ya lo verás —el misterio que revelaron sus ojos fue sin duda un gran incentivo para que la joven Hela decidiera no presionar.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor regresó un tiempo después a Jötunheim, esta vez acompañado de ambos padres, dispuesto a superar las pruebas que se le impusieran con honor. Durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en Loki y su extraordinaria belleza. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que solo estaba pasando por una etapa de obsesión, pero él sabía que su atracción por Loki iba más allá.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, príncipe Thor —saludaron los soberanos del reino de los gigantes.

Thor se inclinó ante ellos y agradeció el recibimiento. Después, miró hacia todas partes, esperando ver los brillantes y misteriosos ojos escarlata de Loki.

— Loki estará aquí en poco tiempo, mientras tanto relájense un poco —pidió Farbauti mientras los sirvientes procedían a servir vino a los recién llegados.

«Para las pruebas, Loki designará la hora y el día en que se llevará a cabo cada una, a excepción de la primera, claro está.

Thor asintió comprendiendo, iba a preguntar algo cuando las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par y el jötunn hizo acto de presencia. El rubio pensó en que su belleza parecía acrecentarse conforme iba pasando el tiempo.

Esta vez Loki portaba una piel que también cubría parte de su torso. Sus cuernos estaban adornados con pequeñas gemas que brillaban con la luz.

— Sean bienvenidos a Jötunheim —dijo saludando a los padres de Thor, Frigga sonrió encantada.

— Gracias por el recibimiento —dijo la reina acercándose al jötunn. Lo estrechó en un cuidadoso abrazo y presionó un gentil beso en su mejilla. Loki se ruborizó, no había esperado tal acto de confianza y cariño por parte de la reina Frigga.

Thor carraspeó "disimuladamente" tratando de llamar la atención de su posible prometido, pero este solo de limitó a saludarlo como lo haría cualquier soberano.

— Loki —Farbauti se dio cuenta del trato e intentó aminorar el ambiente pesado—. Deberías establecer ahora las condiciones de las pruebas.

El aludido miró de soslayo a su padre, antes de asentir e invitar a todos a prestar atención a sus demandas.

— La audiencia se llevará a cabo el día de mañana. Estoy seguro de que el príncipe Thor ha tenido tiempo suficiente para investigar a detalle la condición del subgénero Omega —informó una vez estuvieron en la mesa de negociaciones.

— ¿Mañana? —cuestionó el rubio sorprendido.

Loki asintió.

— Si, a no ser que exista algún inconveniente...

— No, no. Ninguno príncipe Loki —se apresuró a contestar.

— Perfecto, entonces queda asentado que mañana se llevará a cabo la audición. Recuerde príncipe Thor que debe responder a todas las preguntas del príncipe Loki sin objetar. De llegar a negarse a responder alguna el ritual queda automáticamente cancelado —refirió Farbauti.

— ¿Las condiciones han quedado asentadas? —cuestionó Laufey al escribano. El jötunn asintió mientras movía la pluma sobre el pergamino—. Excelente, ahora pasemos al desafío que el príncipe Loki impondrá.

Odín y Frigga miraron con expectación al príncipe de Jötunheim. Thor por su parte llevó una mano debajo de la mesa y apretó su capa con fuerza, los nervios lo estaban consumiendo. Pensar en que al día siguiente debía presentarse frente al príncipe Loki y tener que someterse a su interrogatorio no era cualquier cosa. Y con eso solo obtendría la aprobación. ¿O sería que el príncipe Loki también estaba ansioso por recibir el cortejo de Thor? No, no, no. Eso era prácticamente imposible. Aunque porqué no. Thor era el heredero de Asgard, era atractivo, fuerte, valiente, ingenioso, divertido. Por supuesto que podía atraer la atención de un jötunn como Loki.

— ¡Thor! —llamó su madre en su susurro.

El rubio parpadeó.

— Si, estoy listo para escuchar —dijo de inmediato.

— De ser aceptado su cortejo —escuchó a Loki explicar—. Tendrá un mes para hacerlo, una vez termine ese tiempo el último reto será lanzado. Hasta entonces no podré darle detalles de nada.

El misterio lo hizo sentirse aún más nervioso. Pero asintió decidido.

— Se hará como usted diga príncipe Loki —aceptó con determinación.

— Muy bien, entonces eso será todo —concluyó Farbauti.

Todos los presentes firmaron el pergamino dónde establecían las condiciones del ritual. Bebieron una copa de hidromiel para sellar el tratado y dejaron ir a Thor para que se preparara para la prueba del día siguiente.

— Yo también me retiro —dijo Loki despidiéndose de sus padres y los reyes de Asgard.

Una vez salió del salón de audiencias se encontró con su hija quien reía con diversión.

— ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Si que traer loco al príncipe Torpe.

— Te he dicho que no es correcto espiar las reuniones —reprendió—. Si un día te descubren...

— No lo harán —afirmó con seguridad—. Ya te he repetido incontables veces que mi sombra es indetectable.

Loki negó con la cabeza.

Continuaron su camino hasta que Loki se detuvo. La miró con severidad.

— ¿Ya has concluido tus clases?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Escapé por unos segundos.

— Excelente. Ahora que ya te vas burlado de mí y has espiado la reunión puedes volver.

Hela hizo una mueca.

— Bien. Pero antes responde una pregunta, Padre —y volvió a sonreír.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Te gusta Thor?

— No responderé a esa pregunta. Ahora vuelve a tus clases —su voz sonó autoritaria.

— No es justo, no respondiste —gimió la jötunn decepcionada.

— Nunca aseguré que respondería, ahora retírate —la princesa asintió, se convirtió en una sombra y desapareció de inmediato. Loki dejó escapar un suspiro.

¿Qué clase de preguntas estaba haciendo su hija?

❀.•° ✿.•° ❀.•° ✿

Al día siguiente Loki despertó con una fuerte jaqueca. No era algo que solía sucederle, pero si era algo que cuando ocurría le arruinaba el día entero.

— Hoy me siento terrible —dijo para sí mismo caminando rumbo al comedor.

Antes de iniciar la audiencia desayunarían todos juntos. Y cuando llegó ya el resto se encontraba allí. Hela sonrió de lado, pero al ver que su padre no correspondía la sonrisa se puso sería, preocupada por lo que estaría ocurriendo a Loki.

— ¿Todo bien? —cuestionó Laufey.

Loki solo asintió y saludó a los presentes educadamente, luego tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de su padre, tal como correspondía por orden de rangos.

Desayunaron hablando de temas que no tuvieran nada que ver con el ritual de cortejo, todo con la intención de no poner nerviosos a los príncipes.

Una vez llegada la hora de la audiencia, Thor apareció en el gran salón de reuniones usando su armadura dorada junto con una pulcramente planchada capa roja, de la cintura colgaba lo que todos reconocieron como mjolnir, la conocida como una de las armas más temidas de los nueve reinos y la cual solo el Dios Thor era digno de blandir.

Loki se encontraba sentado en el extremo opuesto a la entrada. También vestía de manera elegante; cubriendo su cuerpo sutilmente las sedas blancas y deslumbrantes zafiros adornaban sus cuernos. En las muñecas portaba brazaletes de oro y cuello un collar del mismo material acompañado de gemas de diversos colores. Y a pesar de tanto adorno ostentoso, sus ojos continuaban brillando igual de poderosos. Thor quedó impresionado.

— Tome asiento príncipe Thor —pidió un asgardiano que aguardaba sentado en el lateral derecho del salón.

Diez miembros de la corte fungirían como jueces de la audiencia. Cinco de Jötunheim y cinco de Asgard. Los cuales estaban sentados en asientos colocados en las laterales de la habitación.

Sus padres de ambos no participarían más que como observadores, por lo que ellos fueron colocados al fondo de la habitación.

— Damos inicio a la audiencia del ritual de cortejo que aceptó el príncipe Thor de Asgard al príncipe Loki de Jötunhem —comenzó el que sería el juez principal—. Le cedo la palabra al príncipe Loki.


End file.
